The little mermaid,Amu
by Yuukigirly
Summary: Every 1000 years one person is born with a special power when amu meets what she think's the man of her dreams, she does by all means to be with him.Even going to the evil sea witch, who has plans to use amus special power for herself. But HE wont let her
1. More then you know

Out of the deepest corner of the ocean there's palace called the Chara kingdom. There, lives Amu, the princess, her beautiful Pink, strawberry smelling hair and golden eyes to match make her a beauty to be seen. But, don't think that isn't everything…. She'll find something more…

Normal pov

"Come on Ikuto!" Amu yells at the midnight blue headed merman, "can't you MOVE your tail a LITTLE faster?"

"No cause like those cats in the human world, I move at my own pace thank you." Ikuto says swimming along.

"Gezz! Hurry up, my dad will find out that I'm gone soon. Then he'll do a search party AGAIN. Just like the prince from the dumpty kingdom, when he went missing."

Ikuto tensed up, but Amu didn't notice, she kept on moving toward there treasure hunting place. They swam in silence the whole way there. Sweeping past coral and other sea creatures, some recognizing them and saying "good day" or "hi" but all say to Amu "princess Amu" and bowing at when saying it. Amu hates it when they do that. She looked sad for a second when the sea creatures do that, but then puts on a fake happy smile.

Amu's pov

We were swimming for what seems like hours until I saw a ship come in my view of sight only a few miles away

"Awwww! There it is, come on you dummy lets goooooo! Come on!" I say excitedly.

I'm taking my time, little strawberry" ikuto says.

I blush when he called me that, "Idiot! I'm going on ahead then." Then I swim off as fast as I can to the abandoned ship and I go inside it.

Normal pov

When Ikuto FINALLY got there he had a shock look on his face but I was too so what can I do about that. It was a BIG wreak the ship, boards missing which some were sticking up, looking like they could kill some one if driven through them. The windows are all broken and some missing, so inside it looks like something would jump out any second.

"Damn it looks like the sharks live here," Ikuto says.

He goes inside looking for Amu, when he hears a horrible scream up on the next floor. Ikuto starts to swim up and finds, Amu in a corner trapped by a **BIG **shark, about to attack and hurt Amu. Thinking fast and not thinking right I guess grabs the closest thing he can find and throws it at the shark.

The shark turned around slowly to Ikuto looking like it would destroy the sea if it could, when he looked at what he threw. It was I dagger and it hit the sharks lower back. In one second it was on the move toward Ikuto. Ikuto starts to swim as fast as he could out of the ship to the open sea again. When he got out he turned toward the shark again and stuck out his tongue.

"Come on sharkie-poo can you really catch up to me or are you too stupid to do so?" Ikuto says to the shark.

The shark took off for him and Ikuto just keeps dodging the attacks like a cat from the human world. Amu comes out of the corner and is now by the entrance of the ship and sees Ikuto battling the shark of his life and still trying to keep the shark distracted. Suddenly the shark bit Ikutos arm but let go for the shark recognized the blood of a royal. Quickly thinking fast before his cover was blown, Ikuto looks at Amu.

"Amu! Sing 'dreams forever'!" Ikuto yells even though he knows what will happen when she does it.

She looked shocked when he said that for a second but knowing this was there only way out of this alive. Opening her mouth powerful, soothing, beautiful legendary words only the two kingdoms know what they mean. And sing to the shark….

_In you lonely voyage,_

_With no sleep at all~_

_Only hat and angry show_

_No love to be seen~~_

_So sleep little one _

_On the beautiful coral_

_Where you'll find love and peace~~~~_

_Sleep in your dreams forever…_

When Amu finished the shark was fast asleep on the beautiful coral, having a happy face. She looks at ikuto, who was healed by the song (legendary songs heal any injuries when someone listens to it. But only one person is born of the royal family every hundred years and some times two if there soul mates who can sing the songs).

Amu smiles at ikuto weakly and sees that her mother pendant is missing she looks down and sees it on the coral. Her mother gave her the pendant before she pasted away saying it's an important necklace. She dives and picks it up and relief washes over her face. She puts it back on and starts to get light headed and sees black and faints….

Ikutos pov

The song was so beautiful it really has a lot of meaning to it. Even though I know what it means I can't tell her my secret for something will happen if I do. Out of the corner of my eye I see Amu falling to the coral head first with her eyes closed uncoucious.

"Amu!" I yell, swimming to her and catch her in time before she falls. I look at her in my arms._ 'She's looks like a little kid'_ I think to myself.

"Amu" I whisper to the unconscious my girl in my arms. "I wish I could tell you but I can't right now I'm sorry for hurting you Amu. I love you and wish I could tell you that….I'm so sorry"

And with that said I swim back to the castle with a 'sleeping' Amu in my arms. I notice that Amu pendant on her neck but in her hand. Her mother gave it to her before she died 5 years ago when the prince went missing, well when I went missing I suppose. Shaking the thought off I swim back to the castle in silence think about what would happen if she found out who I really am…

**Yuuki: ok this is the first time me writing a fan fiction so I hoped you liked it**

**Amu: im a mermaid? Really yuuki that's lame **

**Ikuto: ya what she said**

**Yuuki: your so mean *goes in emo corner* meanies and todays my birthday too!**

**Ikuto: so? Point is….**

**Yuuki: *hits Ikuto with a slug hammer***

**Ikuto: *falls unconscious***

**Amu: yuuki doesn't own shugo chara! Press the cue button down there.**

**Yuuki: I'll add another story when I get at least 10 reviews or 7-10 of them. **

**Byebye!**


	2. Past to come

~Amus pov~

It's been a week sense the shark and ship wreck incident. Luckily Ikuto's been sneaky and brought me here unheard. It would have been chaos if my father found out. Only Rima my personal maid knows about this aside from Ikuto and she's been giving him a hard time. I swear if she wasn't a maid she would probably be attacking Ikuto for letting me get hurt, though telling her so many times by now that it wasn't his fault but, sadly she just wont listen…

Any way I've been resting in bed saying I caught a cold, but really it was that song. Every time I sing a legendary song I usually faint or need to rest for a very long time but if I say so myself I have gotten a lot better. Father would always worry that I over do it sense I have a big responsibility, you see If you're the person that sings the legendary songs you can bring light to your people and that light purifies there soul.. But sense I'm the ONLY one in this century that can sing them I literally have no choice for one: it's my destiny I've been told and two: I'm to gullible to not help people as I hear from people ( Ikuto and the servants). It sure is a killer to be the 'one' though, but I'll do it for my people and for momma. That pendent she gave me is supposed to help give me strength and it some-what works, though there has to be another reason she gave it to me though…

In my pink coral bed I reach for my neck were my necklace is and it brings me back at the time momma first gave it to me. The day I last saw mother alive….

_Flashback…8 years ago…_

_Mom was on a purple looking hospitalized bed; her face was so pale that she looked like sand. I was on the side of her bed crying my eyes out. "Momma please don't leave me…!" I heard the cracking in my voice while I was sobbing. Dad was on his way over sense he was in the kingdom next to us but I knew he wouldn't make it in time._

_Mother put her hand on my head and started to stroke my pink hair, "My little girl…" she started coughing again and took deep breaths, "I am so proud of you… I had a vision you will find someone you may not know there watching you… now but later in the future, you'll start to love him…" she started to cough again but now blood was visible and I knew it was only minutes before she goes, and she knew that too." Amu I want you to charish your voice, it's not a shoulder of burden or a curse but… a gift from the heavens…" she said whispering the last part._

_I wanted to hug her so bad but knew it was a bad idea for she might lose her breathing." I will momma… I will love my voice for you…" I said tears never stopping._

_Momma still looked at me with a lovingly expression, " I will always be with you… closer then you think" mom whispered, she took something out from her neck and I recognized it as the blue pendent she always wore and handed it to me. "Always…" and thoughs were her last word before closing her eyes…_

"_Momma!" I screamed for the loss of my mother, then dad came in and started to cry too and hugged me, I knew it would never be the same again as it was…_

_End of flashback…_

Thinking back to that day brought tears to my eyes again and the words she said to me "

_A gift from the heavens…" but_ I think if she had more time she would have said a lot more to me. In my mind I think she would have finished it "..._so sing you heart out_." My thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on my door of sea weed.

Sighing I yelled "Come in!" and started to sit up on the frame of my bed and wiping my tears away. When the door opened a blue headed guy came in and I knew it was Ikuto.

"Hey, want to come with me to the surface? Where the humans are in there floating contraptions?" he asked swimming to his special in the corner by my bed.

Smiling I say "sure Ikuto, but I'm going to ask why exactly?" my' cool and spicy' voice coming into play.

Ikuto just smirks and just says, "Because you look bored and I have nothing to do with you being in bed, **Amu." **using his pervertedvoice.

I blush a bright pink, "don't say my name like that pervert!" I say getting up from bed and swimming over to the door.

Ikuto was right behind me"okay **Amu**" he says in that tone again just to annoy me and make me blush even more.

I groaned. "Stop saying my name like that! You cat boy of a pervert."

"Nope I'll just do that to just annoy you" Ikuto says "it **is** my job."

"No its **not,** anyway lets go already" I say grabbing my tiara and walking out the door, I know what your thinking, why a crown? Well today I want to be just a little bit classy; father always is scolding me for not wearing it so today I just don't want to deal with it. He says I look like a commoner though I don't care really but all well.

This tiara is a legacy they told me when I was younger, it was to our people for those who fought the sea witch and died. What they don't know is that my ancestor is the one who made the crown. It was made of believe it or not silver looking coral and sapphires with a crystal in the middle of it in swirls. My ancestors name was Ariel Hinamori; she loved the surface world and accidentally fell in love with a human named Erick. But she got her heart broken when she heard he was getting married. She was so sad they say that she killed herself.' I could never fall for a human, I'm not like my ancestor' I think to myself.

Then I'm out of the castle and up I go, ikuto was straight behind me and for a few minutes we didn't speak until it was to quiet for me to take.

"Hey Ik-"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

I swam to Ikuto as fast as I did and hugged him, "what was that?" I say terrified. I didn't realize I was holding on to him until he stroked my head _"just like mother used too…"_ I thought. I let go and turn away my hands on my red face.

"There's one of those floating contraptions above us," Ikuto said holding me by the waist now.

"Don't do that pervert!" I yell at him making him let me go.

'Aww, but you were the one who hugged me first **Amu**" he says smirking again and me wishing to smack him up side the head.

"wipe that smirk off your face before I sing the lullaby song I used on that shark**and **ditch your sorry tail." I say smiling evilly to him cause he knows I would do it too, I done it before. He scowls at me.

I just swim up to the air, my out of the water. I see Ikuto's head up right beside me. Looking at the opposite direction as me, his face in aww, his mouth hanging open. Boy was I gonna joke with him about that. Then something amazing happened, it was like being in my own world. I saw a boy, maybe 17, my age, on the top of the floating contraption as Ikuto called it, looking out sea. He had blonde hair like the golden sunset; his eyes were like rubies found in a treasure crest that never lost its sparkle. He was so beautiful…

**yuuki- hey guys sorry i havent updated in a very long time I just been uhhhh busy...**

**Ikuto- no just lazy**

**yuuki- was not**

**ikuto-was to**

**amu- break it up before you both go into the corner for time out... gezz acting like three year olds...**

**ikuto- yes mom**

**amu- *hits him with the back of the pan* Im not old * walks off***

**yuuki-O.o ookkkkkaayyyy ikuto you litteraly ask to be hit i swear. i dont own a think ok if i did it would be awsome but i dont so i hope you like it and I hope everyone enjoys christmas. thx to RomanticaKH1 for saying that she wanted for me to continue the stary this chapter is dedicated to you. I will not post untill i get 7-10 reviews and i mean it. now lease be so kind and review. oh and this is NOT i repeat NOT a tadamu fanfiction hes gay to me and to all the tadamu fans on this website there are waayy more amuto then tadamu so I think you should know who the people want for who to be paired up V-V so there and im not even being that mean. yet... okay please review ~ ILY**


	3. First Love

Chapter 3: first love

"…mu... Amu… AMU!" I hear Ikuto yell in my ear, which it really hurts by the way.

"Ow… that hurts don't scream in my ear… gezz what do you want, Idiot?" I say every annoyed.

"No, I'm not because a REAL idiot would stare at a HUMAN with there mouth open wide…"

"Shut up you CAT!" I yell very loud maybe too loud.

"What was that noise?" the blonde boy says.

A girl in some uniform come out, "I'm not sure Tadase-sama but in the sea anything could be out there good or bad." She smiled; she had long blonde hair even though she looked short but had the face of saying that she would beat the living crap out of anyone who made fun of her size.

"I suppose your right, Rima, You may go" he says smiling.

She turns around "Sure Tadase, whatever" and off she went inside the contraption.

He turned back to the sea and a few feet away saw me in the water….

Tadase pov

I turned back to the sea after Rima left and when I looked down I saw a pinked haired girl in the water. Then I blinked my eyes to see if it was playing tricks on me. I opened them again and didn't see anything but open sea_. I guess it was I trick_ I thought_ but it was so real though_…. I turned and went back into the boat. Then lightning stroke and the waves started to become rough. Causing the boat to flip over and smash into pieces with everyone who didn't make it to the safety with me not in it….

Amu pov

"Gezz Amu, you almost got caught" Ikuto says while holding my waist.

"first let go, second I know that but at least he only saw my head" I say, "Sorry Ikuto I always cause trouble and almost caused our secret to come lose." My head was down in shame of what I did.

"No you aren't but you are reckless though" then he pulls me into a hug. It felt so right to be in his arms. Like two pieces in a puzzle that finally been connected. I stayed in his arms for what seemed like eternity before he let go and when he did I felt empty again. And wanted to be held in his arms again.

Screaming could be heard above the water and me and Ikuto started a=to rise to see what was happening. The water was so rough that I could barely keep my head above the water to see.

And what I saw was horrific the floating contraption was in pieces with fire on them. Up in the sky there was lightening as I heard from stories that been told. I was searching through the water for that boy, pushing through pieces of the contraption now destroyed.

Auto was yelling my name countless time but I ignored them and kept searching getting scared that he didn't make it. Just as I was about to give up I saw short blonde hair holding on to a piece of the floating contraption to keep afloat, I swam as fast as my tail would let me. As soon as I got there I see that he was unconscious. Ikuto was right next to me now.

"What are you going to do now Amu?"

"Where gong to take him to shore over there." I pointed to an island of houses in the distance.

"Okay let's get going" and with that said I pulled Tadase on the floating thing with Ikutos help with me until we reached the shore. Ikuto stayed behind when we got to close to the shore and to the sand. I pulled tadase up and could tell he wasn't breathing. Then ikuto was beside me now.

"I thought you wouldn't come up,"

"Well I did I guess I have to watch you everywhere you go." He says smirking

I knell down to hear Tadases heart beat, but I hear none…

"Ikuto! He's not breathing! What do we do?" I say panicking.

"First calm down and second if you really want to save him sing the life song" he says with a painful expression for some reason I don't know.

"But that's dangerous…" I look at the boy on the sand and turn to Ikuto I'll do it"

"Amu," Ikuto says "don't us to much of your strength ok?" he says with a lovingly expression on his face. This really shocked me Ikuto never EVER since I met him long ago, when I first met him when the price of Shugo went missing and finding Ikuto in my coral garden. That day when I was crying about mother dying…

I turned back around after giving him a small smile, turned to Tadase. I grabbed the necklace hoping to give me strength. As soon as I opened my mouth ancient words come out and flood to him…

_Wiether your time has come,_

_Its time to awake~~~_

_Now open you eyes little one,_

_And live everyday like its your last,_

_Laugh without a care~~_

_Be free to love who you wish,_

_Go live laugh and lovveee~~~~ _

Though it's a short song it takes a lot out of me im so serious now after this im ging to bed again….

But im happy I gave someone back there life, especially a human. After singing the boy started to move and started opening his eyes. Ikuto and I pulled back and started to go back in the water. When a hand caught me I looked to see Tadase looking at my face not my tail.

"thank you m'lady Im am greatful in your dept for saving me." He says

" There is no need sure-" the sound of people were coming over here and with Tadase distracted with the noise I sliped in the sea with only a splash. Out in the distance with Ikuto we bring our heads up to look at the scene. When Tadase looks around trying to find me was my guess, as if on cue people in fancy clothing come up saying "tadase-sama!" or "hitori-sama." He starts talking to them laughing saying he was fine the a pink haired girl saved him who was beautiful. I blushed as I heard that, then the crowd of people and Tadase walk away only looking one last time to the sea.

With a sigh I say " lets go home Ikuto." And with that I duck underwater Ikuto trailing behind me watching my every move. But all I could think about was Tadase and I wanted to see him again, cause he was my first love…

**Yuuki: hey guys after this I wont be updating for a few days cause I need to be with family and have a life not on the computer.**

**Ikuto: aww your leaving?**

**Yuuki: yes I am sorry ill be back though tell me what you would like to happen next ;)**

**Amu: yuuki doesn't own anything and she would love it if you reviewed **


	4. Mysterious Painting

**Yuuki: HI everyone!**

**Ikuto: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! It's been four freaking months! **

**AMU: (throws a TV yuukis way)**

**Yuuki**:** well sooo sorry I'm lazy and do other stuff. (doges) **

**Amu: this should be one of your STUFF!**

**Ikuto: lazyass…**

**Yuuki: I heard that don't make me change this into a tadamu fanfiction.**

**Ikuto: ILY yuuki…..**

**Yuuki: good boy -_-'Enjoy**

Chapter 4- Mysterious Painting

When you have your first love is it normal to feel like there are fishes in your stomach? Rima says I been looking like a love sick idiot which I try to ignore her mean comment. For the past couple of days I had been in our Library of Ancients, studying humans. I learned allot of information apparently they eat animals and our fish friends. That angered me a lot of how low they could be. But it said only a few don't eat animals or sea creatures. Which that made me ma little happy. Saying a lot of the time they eat this stuff called wheat and make it into pasta, salad, and bread. WEIRD.

"_What's that stuff? You eat it? Doesn't sound good like sea weed. Mmmmmmm sea weed sounds good right now with some jelly fish jelly"_ I think to myself my stomach starts to growl. Sighing I shut the big coral colored book and put it to the side off the big smooth coral table. Getting up from my red chair, close my eyes because I know I'm walking in the right direction to the door. And I think I'm going out the door until I bump into something like a person who made an "opff" sound.

I look up to see Ikuto looking at me stupidly. Which I know I should watch where I'm going but I just wanted to rest my eyes from staring at a book non stop for the past few HOURS and days when I have time not practicing the songs.

"Amu? You look a little pale. Are you okay?" Ikuto says grabbing my shoulders and puts his forehead to my own." You're a little warm you're coming down with a fever. I think…" he pulls away and looks at my blushed face and swims one space back. "Or maybe you're just blushing." A smirk played on his lips but his eyes say he's trying to hide he's worried about me.

I look at him straight in the eye and smile which caught him by surprise since he probably thought I would yell at him. Took allot of control let me tell you. "Ikuto I'm fine just tired and hungry so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go eat." I push my golden tail behind me and swim forward the string like things on my tail that look like long swaying sea weed flow beside me as there attached to my waist line. I feel someone's eyes on me but I just swish it off and keep moving toward the kitchen.

The halls of coral blue walls pass behind me in a blur as the painting on the walls are blurred also. I stop by two noticeable paintings in front of me connecting the hallway with only another to my left leading to the kitchen and ballroom further down for showing how we love our people and have a fun enjoyable time. Talking to higher mer like dukes and duchess. For also there for our yearly annual masquerade ball. Which I think is next week….. Great.

The ones portrait had a beautiful girl about 17, my age, with red locks that swished around her head but not in her face. Shes is sitting on a sandy rock, fishes and other creatures in the background the sand just looks like tiny jewels. She look like she's was looking straight at me smiling. But her eyes looking sad like she knew something bad was going to happen to me. I shake the thought off and look at the name:

_Ariel Hinamori _

_1623 _

_17 years old_

That was almost two hundred years ago! I read that she had the legendary voice to which I learned the real name for it is Forena. Those are the people in the past who have had the voice. Wow she had Forena before my great grandmother who was actually her 3rd cousin. Ariel gave her heart to a human but when she turned her tail into feet she saw right before her eyes that he was getting married. Her sisters gave her a dagger to kill him to saving her turning into bubbles like the sea witch said. But in the end she couldn't do it and turned into bubbles and now is a guardian of the sea and Forena. Her last words said in our book _"love will save you."_

The next painting was both the Chara and Shugo kingdom 17 years ago. Father and mother were next to each other. Mother was sitting on a coral chair, in a white silk dress flowing down to were her purple tail could be seen along with a tiara. Father right next to her wearing a king like suit with medals on and a crown; putting a hand on her right shoulder. Mother was looking at the camera smiling while holding a baby with pink hair and golden eyes that look also at the camera, as her father smiles too. "That's me…' I think as a silent tear falls down my cheek as I look at my mother.

The Chara kingdom had 4 mers in the family, King Aruto **Tsukiyomi****, ****Souko Tsukiyomi,****Utau Tsukiyomi, and…. I wasn't sure what the 4****th**** mar was I think Iku****Tsukiyomi... king Aruto had blue hair and navy blue eyes while his wife had wonderful blonde hair and violet eyes she was wearing a pink silk dress to her green tail: Souko Tsukiyomi. She was holding a baby girl in her arm named Utau who had blonde hair like her mothers and blue violet eyes like her fathers. Iku had most of his father's looks his midnight blue eyes and blue hair. Right beside his mother and father looking at the camera also smiling**

**"Ikuto…" I say to myself in a whisper. 'No he couldn't be… he's just my servant/ babysitter/ friend. I swim away from the portraits toward the kitchen while again I felt eyes on me. While something red passed the corner of my eye. I just ignored it.**

** Yuuki: Ok it will be sometime before I update review and if I get 3 or more ill update in a few days promise.**

**Amu: I don't think so… you're to busy getting ready for prom.**

**Ikuto: even when you're a freshmen in high school… lucky girl**

**Yuuki: hell ya I am got asked by a senior so sucks to be you!**

**Ikuto: I feel bad for the guy….**

**Amu: don't say that! She's so pretty even her friend said she would be asked! Even when he's from Japan on Exchange!**

**Yuuki: which reminds me I really should listen to him more often…**

**Ikuto: ****what's his name? **

**Yuuki: Masayuki****….**

**Amu: cool! well**** bye bye R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fello readers I suppose I should apologize for my absence with this story. And im sad to say I don't have any ideas to write any more chapters for this story….. Im sorry for disappointing you guys and thought this was a new chapter. If anyone would like to adopt this story please tell me. Again I am very sorry but high school is getting tough for me right now. I will in the future write stories again but with this one its not going to go any where in my mind

yuukigirly


End file.
